


ghostlywhitedirewolf's Stucky headcanons

by ghostlywhitedirewolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, This is literally a place for all my headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlywhitedirewolf/pseuds/ghostlywhitedirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for me to neatly keep all of my Stucky headcanons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghostlywhitedirewolf's Stucky headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a series of my own headcanons, feel free to take the ideas here and use them to write your own fics, as if they're here, I'm probably not going to write them myself. Just credit me!
> 
> Come and say hello to me on my tumblr: [ghostlywhitedirewolf](http://ghostlywhitedirewolf.tumblr.com/)  
> This one has actually been filled here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3506360 (thank you! I love it :D)
> 
> FITZCHARMINGWARD asked:
> 
> Imagine Sam introducing bucky and Steve to ring pops and baby bottle pops and all the candy that they missed out on.
> 
> (Headcanon 1)

  
[FITZCHARMINGWARD](http://fitzcharmingward.tumblr.com/) asked:

Imagine Sam introducing bucky and Steve to ring pops and baby bottle pops and all the candy that they missed out on.

  


~o~

  


Oh my god can you imagine their faces.

I need this in my life okay but I need an actual American to write it (because hell, I’m British and I have zero clue about candy other than Twinkies and Hersheys).

Imagine Sam doing it because Bucky had a bad few weeks and he just can’t get used to the 21st century. Everything is so different and so bright and noisy and he just feels like he’s being swamped by it. But then Sam remembers Steve talking about how Bucky had had a real sweet tooth and he knows that Steve hasn’t managed to try a lot of new food what with them traipsing all over the world looking for Bucky and basically living off Ramen noodles and protein bars.

Steve’s upset because Bucky’s unhappy and Sam just can’t deal with all the solemn supersoldiers in his life at the minute, so short of puppies (because Tony won’t let them have pets, something about fur and Pepper giving them more attention than him) so he figures that candy is the best option.

But a lot of the candy that they used to have back before the war is either non-existent or has morphed into something hella bad, so Sam decides that it’s time for them to have a candycation. **shhh that’s totally a real world what are you talking about?**

So he manages to get ahold of all of the candy that they have missed out on through the years, including some of the more nasty stuff. (“ _No Nat, we are not feeding Bucky your super hot chilli chocolate, that’s just cruel! The guy’s been through enough!_ ”)

The look of confusion on both of their faces when Bucky puts a bullet through the giant piñata and baby bottle pops as well as more types of candy than either soldier would ever like to count spill out onto the floor is priceless, Steve laughing at Bucky’s furrowed brows.

_"What the fuck is this supposed to be, Wilson?"_

_"Well, seeing as you and stars and stripes over here have been on a 21st Century crash course downer lately, I figured that you needed something good in your lives. Hence, candy."_

It takes a lot of persuading and Steve biting into some of the candy before Bucky will even consider eating it, and even then he looks around hesitantly, as though requiring permission.

Freedom of choice and food have been two of Bucky’s greatest challenges, after leaving his room without a full arsenal that is. Bucky still looks for orders and permission to complete even the most basic actions. It took them three weeks of constantly reminding him to eat before he finally recognised what the ache in his stomach meant and another two weeks for Bucky to eat something without checking with one of them that it was acceptable for him to do so.

Bucky eyes the ring pop as though it’s a grenade until Clint laughs and grabs his metal hand, pushing the sweet onto his finger and mimicking licking it. Bucky looks completely horrified and his wide eyed expression sends Steve into hysterics.

An hour into their tasting session, Bucky spits out yellow gunk into an empty wrapper and looks at Steve as though he had personally betrayed him.

_“Steve, what the fuck was that? It looked like a banana but it sure as hell didn’t taste like one!?”_

_“Yeah Buck, that’s a whole other story for another day. Little tip, don’t eat the yellow impostors in the fruit bowl._ ”

~o~

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hello to me on my tumblr: [ghostlywhitedirewolf](http://ghostlywhitedirewolf.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
